


Valentine's Chocolates

by Ascella_Star



Series: Sweet and Sour [1]
Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Detective Conan/Case Closed cameos, F/M, Kudou Shinichi Cameo, Mouri Ran cameo, Valentine's Chocolates, Valentine's Day, Yoshida Ayumi cameo, chocolate disappearance, sorry i love those guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ascella_Star/pseuds/Ascella_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minific inspired in the Japanese tradition for Valentine's day and White Day. "Each year I made a chocolate for him, with the slight hope of give it to him…. But that in the end of the day, I ate with tears in my eyes and hoping that everything was different..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tears Flavored Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047923) by [Ascella_Star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ascella_Star/pseuds/Ascella_Star). 



> This is perhaps the first story I wrote for this Fandom, so i apologize in advance if the writting is a little bit crappy...
> 
> Also, this is written mostly in First Person, I know some people dislike stories written that way, but just bear with me ok, I promise this is pretty.

Another year has passed, and again Valentine's Day is near. My friends from high school are so exited about it and they are already planning who they will give chocolate this year… Ran is planning to surprise Shinichi, meanwhile Ayumi doesn't know if she should make one for Makoto and another one for Haru or just for one of them… then again, Himeko knows that her "one and only" will receive a yummier and better chocolate then the one from last year.

Obviously this is a much discussed topic amongst my very best friends, Umi and Fuu. Umi swears that she just makes the chocolates because of her passion for cooking, and Fuu is thinking on the possibility of giving some to her cousins, who are visiting Tokyo from Osaka. I think that the most shocking news were to know that Kuu, Fuu's older sister is planning on giving my brother Satoru some Chocolate…

We have organized a bakery afternoon, according to the girls, so we all can make the perfect chocolate for our dream guys… or for our best friends… Himeko said she has the ideal recipe for a valentine's chocolate…

How funny… each year she says the same thing

Even better, each year we do the very same thing.

As every other year, the appointment is at Himeko's house. Everybody chooses a mould and pick if we want a sweet or a bitter chocolate… as every year, I choose a bitter one.

We work between jokes and laughs, and sometimes one of us ends with chocolate all over the face, making the rest of us to laugh pretty hard.

Finally the chocolate is ready… now we just have to put it on the moulds, let it cool… and if we want make a drawing or even put the name of our beloved there…

In the end, Umi draws some circles in her round chocolate, Fuu writes her cousins names and everybody laugh at how red Ran's Face turns as she writes Shinichi's Name in her heart Shaped Chocolate…

But a sad smile escapes from my lips while I draw a white shape in my chocolate… the shape of a lonely wolf…

**\- Wow! That's so pretty Hikaru-Chan! The boy that will receive this chocolate surely is very lucky! I have never saw that kind of pattern on a valentine's chocolate!**

**\- It's true! It's so pretty! hey Hikaru, who are you going to give this?**

**\- is there a special guy who you hasn't told us yet?**

A shadow passes on my eyes, and I turn to see Umi and Fuu, who also have the same sad eyes… how to explain that in reality, there is a special boy for me, that he is the most charming being alive, that every time I close my eyes I can see his purple ones watching me, and that I dream on seeing again one of his rare smiles, o to hear again his voice at least once in my life, but then again, probably that will never happen… that each year I made a chocolate for him, with the slight hope of give it to him…. But that in the end of the day, I ate with tears in my eyes and hoping that everything was different… that we didn't belong to worlds apart…

**\- There isn't Ayumi-Chan, I think this year I'll give Masaru the chocolate… last year was Kakeru's turn.**

We put the topic aside. Everybody went home to prepare for the "big day"

I face the day by putting a big smile on my face… I have to admit it hurt seeing all the girls giving a chocolate to their special someone… sometimes its fun to see how the soccer captain's fan club chases him all over the school just for him to have their chocolates…

Things didn't get better when I went back to the dojo. I had no idea that my Brothers Masaru and Kakeru were so popular between our little student's sisters… I have to admit that it's kind of funny to see how they try to stand up amongst the others so they pick their chocolates…

And then, in the living room I find a very amusing scene… a very red Kuu, besides an even redder Satoru, holding a heart shaped chocolate with his name in the middle… I must say that I didn't know what to do… if I should laugh or I should cry… I mean, not everyday you find your sober brother in a very embarrassing situation….

I prefer to go back to my bedroom… it's not that I'm mad at seeing all those shows of affection… it's just that my mood is not into it.

All I can do is lay on my bed. Looking at the ceiling, again I'm thinking on him… his eyes, his smiles, his hair… how he speaks, his ways of walking… hi last words… I wonder if he still think of me the same way I think of him… if even as three years have passed since last time we saw each other, my memory in him is as alive as his is in mine…

I turn my eyes and I see the chocolate in my dresser… as if watching me back, almost as if it was mocking me… knowing that, again, he won't be receiving this chocolate, or anyone that I make for that matter… that, again the bittersweet taste of the chocolate will be mixed with the taste of my tears… tears that are already rolling down from my eyes… and that remind me how unfair life could be….

And without me knowing I fell asleep… tired of crying my eyes out… and missing the silent light that covers the chocolate.


	2. Nostalgia Sparkled Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even as trained as he was in having his senses sharpened, the fact that this morning he found a little object beside him, took him completely by surprise. He was wondering who could have put it there without him noticing its presence or even its closeness.

People say that it is always good to make friends everywhere, no matter their colouring, shape or even species…

When Hikaru travelled for the first time to Cephiro, she never thought about being friends with a smart girl, a rich girl, a master mage, a sword smith, and a lone swordsman… or of a strange creature she wasn't even sure which species it was.

Don't even think about the second time on that planet, which aside of helping her made stronger bonds with her previous friends, she created new ones…. A commander and his crew, a _Palu,_ an illusionist, a magic swordsman among a few others…

Who would have thought that the strange creature she met since her first trip could be the one ending her tears.

* * *

**\- I know you're here! Answer to my call! Mokona!**

**\- Pu puu?**

**\- there's no need to pretend with me, the both of us know about your true self… and what we need to talk is something serious…**

**\- What is it, Nova?**

* * *

Even as trained as he was in having his senses sharpened, the fact that this morning he found a little object beside him, took him completely by surprise. He was wondering who could have put it there without him noticing its presence or even its closeness.

He decided to investigate what was it, and when he took it, he found something a certain fire knight gave him to try… a chocolate.

When he took it he noticed a strange figure in it, the profile of a lonely wolf… just the way Hikaru have once referred to him as.

He didn't know exactly what to feel… in one side there was that happy nostalgia that reminded him of the little fire nymph who with her sole presence brightened his existence… on the other side, he felt disgusted… whoever left this in his room, surely was mocking him.

He didn't know which one was worst…

Since the day the fire knight went back to her world, Lantis has never been the same… he was never an expressive man, but suddenly, the whole castle noticed the infinite sadness he had since her departure. The first days were of absolute silence, some people said that even a ghost was noisier than the magic swordsman… and maybe they were right…

Probably the only hint of his presence was the constant babbling of Primera… but even the little fairy got tired of his attitude… and after a few weeks she also gave him up.

The nights were conflicting for him… night by night he dreamt of his redhead… so pretty, so happy… he dreamt that he loved her, and she loved him back. In his dreams he watched her run, he saw those beautiful eyes so full of kindness or determination, her loose red hair moving with the wind… night by night was the same… and morning after morning he woke up with the same feeling of despair… and missing her even more.

After several months he finally opened up… and he did it with the least expected and the strangest person… Prince Ferio.

With Ferio he cried, laughed remembered, missed… shared… in some ways he was someone who understood his feelings, he also suffered of the absence of his loved one… and even if they showed it in different ways, deep inside they knew they felt the same way….

In the end he decided that he didn't care who or how that candy came to him… he would eat it anyway… this way he would feel closer to her …

Little did Lantis suspect that in the reality, his little redhead had made that chocolate especially for him.

* * *

**\- Seems that you have everything already planned, isn't it?**

**\- Yes, the first part of the plan wasn't as difficult as I thought, but I need your help for the next one… I can't bare her distress!**

**\- You know as well as I do that I also love her… all right, I'll help you with this plan of yours… we'll handle the consequences later…**

* * *

She opened her eyes when the sunlight hit her full on the face… it seemed that she fell asleep while crying…

She was hungry… and she had a headache… every February 15 for the last three years was the same… she ate the chocolate he prepared for Him, she cried herself to sleep and the next day she waked up in something worst than a hangover… wait a minute… the chocolate!

She remembered that last night she made things different… true, she cried a lot, but she didn't eat the chocolate… no matter… she could eat it today and no one would notice…

But when she turned to her night table, she saw that the candy she made with all her love wasn't there… it wasn't there! Someone dared to steal her chocolate!

She went down the stairs in a fury; a fury that even Rayearth would have been scared of… whoever had stolen her chocolate would pay…

But… after a deep investigation she discovered that nobody, not even Hikari had gone in to her room… and nobody had idea of the supposedly missing chocolate…

**Whatever… - she thought – I think this year I could not have even that…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well… the second chapter is finally here… I promise I proof read it, but as I said before, English is not my native language, so if you find any grammar mistake, feel free to point it out.
> 
> Just one chapter left. But don't worry, there is a sequel! (Which I am still writing in Spanish…)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Thanks for your Kudos!


	3. For you, in White Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was March 14th, also known as White day.
> 
> For almost all people it is a day when boys that received chocolates in Valentine's Day, should return three times the favour… on size, shape or price.

Something that for western people seems like a normal day, for the oriental population, wasn't. Specifically, it was not for Tokyo's Population.

It was March 14th, also known as White day.

For almost all people it is a day when boys that received chocolates in Valentine's Day, should return three times the favour… on size, shape or price.

But for a pretty redhead it was the worst day of the year… aside of Valentine's. This was the day in which, year after year she would make some silly excuse about the chocolate she made a month ago. This was the day when all of her friends talked about what they expected their boyfriends, friends or lovers to give them… a day when she simply heard their banter and smiled…

Usually by the end of the day she simply daydreamed… seeing herself in the gardens of a magic palace, where her dream boy who, by the way goes by the name of Lantis, arrived with a little token for her… maybe a cephirian flower, or an exotic rock… or the one she most desired… a kiss… a kiss from those lips she have dreamt of kissing, to caress… kisses that she knew would never happen…

She knew this year wouldn't be the exception.

She didn't want to go home… the least she wanted was to see or hear her brothers talking about the presents they would be giving today… so she simply decided to take a walk through the park… and for that task she needed her most loyal friend… she needed Hikari.

* * *

**\- Do you have everything ready?**

**\- Of course I do! Who do you think you are talking to? I just hope they like our little surprise.**

**\- We just need to have them both in the chosen places… then leave it all to me.**

**\- I wanted to thank you for everything you made to help me… Mokona.**

**\- Don't thank me… I would do anything to see those two happy… and I know you would too… Nova.**

* * *

Today he woke up with a strange feeling of anxiety and an even weirder oppression in the chest. For some reason, today he couldn't stop thinking of his Magic Knight… he imagined her in the gardens, in the in the throne room, in the surroundings of the castle… he even thought he saw her in the highest shelf of the library…

He was spacing out more than ever, he was so distracted that even Ferio was making fun of him… he even told him that if he kept sighing he would end blowing the flames on Rayearth's Shrine…

Lantis had the grace of blushing and make no further comment…

Not even the hard training with Lafarga or the technical details Geo was talking about could make him not think about her… and when he was about to give Zazu an energy generator instead of a screw, he decided it was time to take a break, which probably would last for the rest of the day.

He was having flashes of all the moments he had with his firefly… since the very first moment he saw her, till the last few words they shared the last time they were "together"… words he still keeps deep in his heart… words that everyday give him a reason to smile…

He decided that a moment of relaxation at his favourite spot in the garden was just what he needed… so, he simply searched for it, just in front of the fountain…

* * *

It was when, having deep breaths and thinking in each other, that they closed their eyes…

And because of it, both of them didn't take notice of the light surrounding them.

When she opened her eyes, she immediately noticed she was no longer in the park… in fact this place was very similar to the one where she had her battle with nova so long ago, to try to rebuilt her sword.

It was when by hearing some barking from her loyal friend, and as if summoned by her thoughts… she appeared before Hikaru.

* * *

**\- Hello my dear Hikaru!**

**\- Nova? But... What's happening here? Where I am?**

**\- Take it easy Hikaru… I promise you I won't hurt you… you know the only thing I really want, is to see you happy… and even if before I didn't make things right, this time I'm sure that you'll like what I prepared to you.**

**\- Nova…**

**\- But don't be sad! Follow me!**

* * *

While he had still his eyes closed, he was enjoying the relaxing sounds of water falling from the fountain, he was so immersed in is thoughts that he didn't notice when his surroundings, and even the sounds of it changed… or disappeared instead.

But when he noticed, first thing he did, aside from opening his eyes was to put his senses in alert; for the second time in less than a month, he didn't noticed a change in his surroundings… first the chocolate… and now this…

 **\- You're becoming clumsy –** he told himself, while still looking at his surroundings

It was then that he heard a low deep voice… a voice he thought he had heard in dreams, but that he definitely didn't know who it belongs

**\- Happy to see you, Lantis.**

**\- Who's there? Show yourself!**

**\- there's no need for being aggressive… after all the one who asked me to bring you here only wants to see you happy, to see you both happy.**

**\- What are you talking about? And who is that person? Who are you?**

A happy laugh was heard from the same voice… Lantis was a little annoyed, but he also was a bit curious about this person... and his objective.

**\- Before answering your questions, tell me… have you ever heard of the White Day? Did the Fire Knight told you about it anytime?**

At the only sound of silence, the voice immediately knew that the magic swordsman had no idea of what he was talking about, so he proceeded to explain it to him… everything since the chocolate tradition in St. Valentine's till the gift in the white day… it was then that he understood the real meaning of what he found in his room days ago.

**\- But then… who made the chocolate? And what I have to do?**

**\- That, my dear Kailu will be discovered in due time, but for now, I just ask you to go on…**

**\- But who are you? Could you at least tell me who you are?**

**\- During several times, I have had a lot of names… some had called me Creator, another ones had called me Supreme Creature, but my favourite is the current one… they know me as…**

**\- Mokona… -** was the word said in a whisper from the swordsman, before he continued with the chosen path.

* * *

**\- Nova! Where are you? I can't see you!**

**\- Come on Hikaru! Take two more steps!**

But with trying to keep on going and quickly turning around to find Nova, Hikaru felt how she crashed unto something big and solid… and how when she was about to fall, a pair of strong arms were holding her…

So, when she looked up she saw how pair of beautiful, violet eyes was watching her with the same mix of surprise, joy and love that she was feeling…

**-Hikaru…**

**-Lantis…**

They didn't need words… their hearts were speaking for themselves… their eyes were screaming all the things their voices can't…

They didn't know how, nor the exact moment, or who began it, but suddenly his lips were on hers… in a shy and tender kiss full of insecurities, as if fearing that the one in front of the other was just their imagination… but as the time passed by, the kiss turned more demanding, passionate and full of all the love they have for each other… a love that no matter time or space, it just got stronger.

Reluctantly, they ended the kiss, but that didn't mean that they separate from each other, because… they simple can't be kept apart…

**\- I see you liked our surprise!**

**\- Nova?**

**\- Mokona?**

At seeing the obvious complicity between the two, Lantis and Hikaru understood that all of this was their doing, and they can't be more grateful… so they told them so.

Moments later the couple was left alone again, with the exception of Hikari, who immediately made connexion with the Kailu… the couple was never apart, both of them knew that sooner or later their meeting would come to an end…

**\- I want this to never end… I want to be with you forever…**

**\- But we both know that is not possible, at least not yet…**

**\- Lantis… lets not talk about sad things… let's enjoy the brief moments we have…**

And with one of those charming but rare smiles, he gave his consent.

They talked about everything, their friends, their jobs, they even shared some jokes…. Also the lively Hikari joined the games… that is, until a voice took them out of their little dream world…

Unfortunately their time was gone… they must return to their respective worlds…

With unshed tears, tears that were a mix of joy and sadness, they said their goodbyes… and in between of good wishes, and lots of I love you, they shared a last kiss… they didn't know when they will meet again… if they ever do…

But… not everything was said…

**\- Before we send you to your respective worlds… I must say you something**

**-…**

**\- the White Day's gift wasn't just your reunion… is in fact a promise, each year in which Hikaru made Lantis a chocolate, he will receive it, and you could meet for March 14** **th** **…**

**\- If your love is strong and survives the next 5 years –** this time was Nova Talking **– you could be together for the rest your lives… in Cephiro or in Mystic world.**

To say that, hope shone in their faces, is an understatement. With that new illusion, and being certain that their love was true, Lantis and Hikaru said their good byes again… but this time with huge smiles and the promise of a wonderful future… together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And… that's it! This was the final chapter of this little story.
> 
> There is a sequel of this story, and I plan to start uploading it soon... it already has 3 chapters (in spanish) and two (in english) and it is still in progress, but updates are not exactly regular.... so please bear with me!
> 
> Have a nice day!
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
